


Close Shave, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part II, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-23
Updated: 2000-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna visits Josh in the hospital.





	Close Shave, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Close Shave

Author: Jennifer

Summary: Donna visits Josh in the hospital.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Please, please, please don't sue me. I don't own them. I just like to play with them.

A Close Shave

Donna Moss walked into Josh Lyman's hospital room to find the bed deserted. Panicking for a moment, fearing the worst, she started to turn for the nurses station, when she heard a noise from the bathroom.

Thinking that only Josh could sustain a life-threatening chest wound and be up walking around in a week, Donna called out, "Josh?"

"Hey Donnatella," came the weak reply from the bathroom. It didn't sound like Josh was in serious pain, but then Donna heard a swear word come out of his mouth. She threw her bag on his bed and peeked around the bathroom door.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, immediately reaching to steady Josh's form, which was swaying in front of the sink and mirror.

Josh had half his face covered in shaving cream, but was having difficulty reaching the other side due to the IV in his arm and his bandages.

"I'm shaving. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to do a header into the sink," she said, steering him to the toilet seat and lowering him to sit on top of the lid. She grabbed a towel and wiped the shaving cream off his hands.

"I was not," he groaned, after catching his breath from the effort of just sitting. "I was definitely shaving."

"Whatever, Mr. My-Hands-Are-Shaking-So-Badly-That-I'd-Probably-Slit- My-Throat," she said, squatting down in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked, raising a hand to his forehead and brushing an errant curl back into place.

His eyes fluttered for just a second before he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." Their eyes locked for a few seconds and Donna lowered her hand to cup the cheek that wasn't covered in shaving cream. She'd almost lost this man, just when she was beginning to understand how much she needed him. Donna shut her eyes briefly, giving thanks to whatever gods were listening for saving his life.

She opened her eyes when she felt Josh rub his face against her palm. Their eyes locked again and she felt a blush creeping up her face. She smiled.

"You want some help?"

Josh's eyes looked defeated. "Oh yeah. Just what I want. My assistant helping me shave. Could I be any more helpless?" he asked sarcastically.

"Joshua. You almost died. I think having me help you shave should be the least of your problems right now," she sighed, hoping to squelch any feelings of inadequacy he might be harboring. She didn't want him to feel helpless in any way and him being up and moving around just proved that the Josh of old was starting to reassert himself.

She smiled at him. "Now, I can help you, or I can go down to the nurses station and have Helga the nurse who looks like she moonlights with the WWF help you."

Josh's eyes crinkled in amusement. "No thanks. She scares me. She already tried to sponge bathe me. I had to pay her $20 to leave me alone."

Donna laughed and Josh leered up at her. "Do you wanna sponge bathe me?" he asked, smirking.

"Don't push your luck," she said, standing up and filling the white porcelain sink with warm water.

She squirted shaving cream in her hand and slowly put the cream on the half of his face that he couldn't reach.

"You have done this before, right?" he asked, when she turned back to grab the razor off the basin.

"Josh, I've been shaving my legs for years now. How different can this be?" she asked, kneeling between his splayed knees. "Now tilt your head up."

"At least we're in a hospital," he muttered.

"What?" she said, leaning back and studying his face.

"I said, at least we're in a hospital if you do any damage. Remember, my face is well known. I wouldn't want to have to explain any sudden scars."

"Shut up Joshua," she said, scraping the first line of shaving cream off his neck. She reached back to rinse the blade in the sink. "See perfect. You'll probably only have a small scar."

"What?" he said, reaching towards his neck.

"I'm kidding," she smirked, stilling his hand.

"Not funny Donnatella. I think I've had enough damage done to last a lifetime."

Donna's face paled. Although they were both making light of what had happened to him, Donna was still dealing with her feelings about him almost dying.

Josh watched Donna pale and her eyes widen. It wasn't until that very moment that he realized how much the shooting had affected her. He reached out a hand to her face. "I'm sorry Donnatella. That probably wasn't a good way to phrase it."

"No kidding," she whispered back, studying his face. "Please don't ever joke about what happened to you Josh."

Josh watched her eyes fill with tears and if his heart didn't hurt before, it did now. He had known all along that he loved this woman, but it wasn't until right now that he admitted it to himself.

"I promise," he whispered, wishing his face wasn't covered in shaving cream so he could kiss her.

"Good," she whispered back, placing a kiss in his palm, which sent shivers through both of them. She put his hand back in his lap, while she continued shaving his face.

They were both quiet, contemplating the moment they'd just shared.

Donna broke their silence. "Do you want a serial killer goatee?"

"A what?"

"A serial killer goatee. The only people who ever seem to have goatee's are serial killers, so that's what I call them."

"Well, as much as I'd like to change my straight-laced image, I think I'll pass."

"Okay," she smiled, shaving away his potential goatee.

Donna was almost done, when she sat back on her heels, studying his face. "Okay, now I need help."

"See I knew you didn't know what you were doing," he smirked back, feeling better now that he didn't feel all scruffy.

"Who's holding the razor here?" she threatened. "I do know what I'm doing. I just can't figure out how you get that little spot underneath your nose."

"Very carefully," he laughed.

Donna bit her lip in concentration as she shaved the last bit of cream from under his nose. Josh placed his hands at her waist, steadying her.

"Joshua," she whispered, trying to steady her hands which were starting to shake from nervousness of having him near.

He waited for her to finish wiping off the remainder of the shaving cream from his face. "Thank you Donnatella."

"You're welcome," she said, not backing up out of his arms.

"No, I mean thank you for taking such good care of me these past two years and this week. I know I don't say it, but all the stuff that I get done, I couldn't do if you weren't there."

Her eyes pooled with tears again and she cupped his clean-shaven face between her hands.

Josh continued, "I know this week has been awful for you too."

Donna just nodded and Josh pulled her forward until their foreheads were touching. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Both just enjoying being close.

"Donna? When I can walk without getting winded, can I take you out for dinner?"

"Yes," she hiccuped, looking up as the tears ran from her eyes.

Josh reached up his good hand to brush them off her face. "Shh. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Donna smiled at him, but then her countenance got serious again. "I have never been so afraid as I was this past week," she whispered, her eyes showing him the horror of every minute she'd had to wait in those early hours for his prognosis.

"I know," he whispered back, pulling her more securely into his arms. Donna held Josh lightly, afraid that she'd hurt him.

"Donnatella, I won't break," he whispered into her ear.

Donna pulled out of his arms and Josh took her right hand and placed it over his chest where he'd been shot. Donna felt the heavy bandage, but as she looked into Josh's eyes, she began to feel his heart beating, strong and steady beneath her hand.

"See? I'm fine," he whispered, wondering if Donna could feel his heartbeat accelerate just from having her near.

She did and she smiled, bending her head and kissing the top of his bandage. Then she looked up into his eyes. "Don't get shot ever again Joshua Lyman," she whispered.

Josh smiled. "I promise," he whispered back, brushing her hair off her shoulder and pulling her face close to his for their first kiss.

At first, it was light and tentative on Donna's part, because she didn't want to hurt Josh. Eventually though, she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip, and since he was kissing her amazingly well for someone barely recovered from a gunshot wound, she let him deepen the kiss.

It was quite a few minutes later when they both came up for air. Donna had placed her one hand around his back and the other was still lightly resting over his bandage. Josh's hands were tangled in her hair.

They were quiet for a few minutes, resting their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes, both glad that they had been blessed with a second chance.

Josh finally broke the silence. His eyes lit up as he said, "Sure you don't want to rethink that sponge bath?"

Donna smiled and laughed, helping him up. "Maybe when your recovered enough to return the favor."

Josh laughed, raising his eyebrows. "You've got a deal Donnatella."

Donna laughed with him, gave him a quick kiss and began walking with him back to his bed.

THE END

Feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed.

  

  


End file.
